1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to lenses and LED (light emitting diode) units using the lenses, and more particularly, to a lens having a plurality of light reflective faces and an LED unit using the lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays LEDs (light emitting diodes) are applied widely in various applications for illumination. The LED is a highly pointed light source. Thus, the LED is generally used with a lens to modulate the light distribution thereof. However, the typical lens cannot effectively converge the light emitted from the lens, resulting in significant intensity difference between the light at the optical axis and the light adjacent to the optical axis. Thus, the light intensity at a central area of the light distribution is not uniform enough.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens and an LED unit using the lens which can address the limitations described.